


The Visiting Hour

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [24]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Captivity, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Forced Kissing, Groping, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Trapped in captivity, Evan Lukas gets to meet a family friend.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Evan Lukas
Series: TMA October Fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	The Visiting Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt "blindfolded", with a dash of Kinktober prompt "branding".

It's Evan's father who ties his wrists and binds the blindfold over his eyes, but it's Uncle Peter who leads him out of the room, his heavy hands on Evan's shoulders. Evan has trouble walking with shackles on his ankles and a short chain running between them, but he tries not to fall when Peter keeps pushing him along, and he tries to figure out where he's being led. Towards the salon, most likely; that's where they like to have the group sessions. He has no reason to believe this will be anything other than that.

"Behave yourself," Peter warns him when they stop, when Evan hears him open a door. "We have an esteemed guest here. We expect your best."

An outsider? Evan hasn't been nervous so far aside from the usual dread, but now his stomach twists as he's guided inside the room, to the middle of it, and pushed down onto his knees. Peter's hands stroke his shoulders for a second before withdrawing, and soon he hears the door close. He's alone.

Except, there is someone in the room. Not knowing what to do, Evan faces forward, trying to relax his shivering body as he waits for the guest to address him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

The voice is soft and calm, but Evan jumps at the sound of it anyway. He tries to peer through the blindfold, but the black fabric is thick enough that he can't even make out shapes through it. He sighs, his mouth opening before he remembers himself. He closes it, waiting again.

There is laughter. "Yes, you are still getting used to it, aren't you? I suppose it takes time to adjust to that sort of thing, not belonging to yourself anymore. But that's your sorry reality now." A silence falls, and even though Evan doesn't even know what this man looks like, he can see his smile. "A reality you're still hoping to escape."

Evan bites his lip, fighting the urge to talk back. The fact is, these words frighten him; he _is_ in fact hoping, even planning to escape eventually. Is it so obvious on his face, that he wants to get the hell out of here, that even strangers can see it? If they can, then there is no way anyone from the family has missed it. They notice everything if you're not careful enough.

"It's foolish of you, but young people are foolish. You will accept your place eventually." There is a rustling of fabric; the man must have been sitting, and is now standing up. Evan finds himself tilting his head upwards, trying to find the man through the blindfold. "But perhaps you need a little help."

There is no time to ponder about what that means as Evan's mind is _pierced_.

Nothing is touching him, nobody is near him. But there is a distinct sensation of hot iron pressing against his arse cheek, there is searing pain, there is a smell of burning flesh flooding his nostrils, making him feel sick. Evan screams, wanting to bounce up to his feet, but he finds himself crouching over instead, howling as he _feels_ the iron press deeper into his skin. He pants, so overwhelmed by agony he can hardly breathe.

He hears the man walk closer to him, feels his hand come down on his bare back as Evan huddles close to the floor, shuddering all over even as the sensations start to fade.

"You wouldn't be the first one to go through that fate," the man says, his tone conversational. "Your family prefers clear lines between the masters and their slaves, and nothing really drives a point home like a brand." The man's hand strokes along Evan's curved back, finding the swell of his arse, cradling it. "That's what waits for you if you can't accept your fate, Evan Lukas. Among other things."

The man pauses, and Evan's body grows heavy with dread.

"I'll show you."

This time, he feels no pain, nothing except the man's hand on his arse, squeezing him now. But his mind is filled with images of cages, dark cellars, an endlessly empty shore, and with _feelings_ , with repulsion, fear, despair. Evan gasps, pulling up as he shakes his head, as if that will help to stop the onslaught.

"Stop!" he shouts, unable to hold back anymore. "Please make it stop!"

He is tearing up behind the blindfold as other people's memories stop flashing in his mind, as the endless flood of emotions withers to a trickle, and finally into nothing. But it helps only a little; his own mind is in full disarray now, devastated and frightened. He wants to run for his life.

Evan shudders as he exhales, and doesn't move.

"Very good." The man's hand has found its way to the small of Evan's back, but it slides upward now, until he's holding Evan by his neck. "Do you understand, Evan? Your family has you well trapped. You can dream of an escape as much as you like, but there isn't one for you in the end. There is just this." 

Another hand comes under Evan's jaw, grasping his chin and tilting it up.

"But it doesn't have to be what you just went through. You can accept your lot, and learn to like it." A mouth comes close to his own, not quite touching, but near enough that Evan can feel its warmth even through distance. "Do you want that, or do you want the fear and the pain?"

Evan doesn't want any of it.

He takes in a breath and releases it, relaxing his body underneath the man's hand, relaxing his mouth. When the man kisses him, Evan is ready for it, parting his lips beneath the man's demanding mouth, accepting the brush of his tongue against his own.

He will do what it takes to live.


End file.
